Coming out
by jawyer4eva
Summary: Jack and Sawyer are in love. they come out to the rest, sawyer style


Jack recalled it was the 10th time they had had sex on the island, they were starting to get serious now and wanted not just to be fuck buddies but have a relationship, to be lovers.

"How the hell are we gunna tell people?"

"Leave it to me, just make sure you are at the campfire at 8pm with some other survivors."

"I hope you know what your doing" Jack said and he left.

Sawyer smiled.

-------- LATER AT THE CAMPFIRE--------

Jack was sitting with Kate, Charlie, Sayid and Hurley. They were all talking about life on the island and what they missed most. Sawyer walked up and sat next to Jack. Their hands were dangerously close. He greeted everyone and they grumbled hi back.

Charlie was talking and everyone was looking at him so Sawyer casually leaned into Jack to whisper to him. "Tell everyone your cold" Jack looked at him weirdly, but said it anyway. Sawyer got up and put another log on the fire then he sat behind Jack and pressed himself up against him and slung his arms around him. The others exchanged confused looks. Jack sighed dreamily and sank back into Sawyer, resting his head on this shoulder.

Kate eyebrows raised, she was really confused, what was happening? She thought they hated each other.

Sawyer put his face beside Jacks and started whispering in his ear. "Just wait till we get back to my tent tonight I'm gunna fuck your brains out." Jack smiled and replied, "Looking forward to it."

"Well then do exactly as I say." and with just that Jack knew he would give into Sawyers demands.

"Okay Jack, while I whisper to you, you will smile… good now slide your hands down my legs towards my ass" Jack obeyed as he slid his hands along Sawyers legs and rested them comfortably on his hips. They had everyone's attention. "Uh, anyway," Charlie started, trying to change the subject, "Jack, what did you say happened to Paulo the other day?"

"Well he said he was in the jungle looking for some fruit," Jack started. Sawyer stopped whispering and started running his hands up and down Jacks chest and under his t-shirt. "And he was walking down the path to the hatch," Jack was aware of Sawyers every touch and his speech was slowing down and he wasn't thinking of what he was saying he was more concerned with his lovers touch. "And then he slipped and rolled down and then hung onto a tree to stop himself falling." Then Sawyers hands slipped down to Jack's trousers and squeezed him through his jeans. Jack's gasped and he pause trying to remember what he was saying about. "… But eh, then Locke came and pulled him up and." Sawyer wasn't satisfied enough with Jack's reaction so he pushed his hand into Jack's jeans. "Shit Sawyer!" he groaned as he lifted his head in ecstasy and rested it on Sawyer's shoulder. He had his eyes closed but his mouth wide open. He thrust himself up into Sawyer's hand despite himself. He had stopped attempting to talk and they were being watched intently as they saw the front of Jack's jeans moving up and down clinging to Sawyers hand. The other crash survivors couldn't believe their eyes.

Sawyer started whispering to Jack again. "Good Jack, look at them they can't take their eyes of us. Shall we give them some free live porn?" he teased. Jack shook his head no. Sawyer chuckled. "Roll over and push me back onto the sand then make out with me right in front of them, so they know it's not just me seducing you."

Jack pushed Sawyer back and his hand slid away. Jack straddled Sawyer's hips and thrust against him before shoving his tongue down Sawyers throat. Kate gasped. Charlie nudged Sayid, "Should we go?" Jack heard and pulled away from Sawyer and said "no, don't go I'm sorry." Sawyer sat up on his elbows looking displeased that Charlie had taken Jack away. "Yeh, don't worry we'll go," he said grabbing Jack by the arm and pulling him up. "Bye" Jack said politely.

They had walked nearly 10 strides away when Sawyer said, "That was good Jack, I think we made our point. They are still looking at us so lets give 'em a show, just for fun. When I grab your ass you will pin me against the tree and kiss me."

Sawyer put his hand around Jack's shoulder and slid it down to his ass. Jack let it linger there for a few seconds and then slammed Sawyer into the nearby tree and kissed him passionately. Sawyer spun Jack around and started undoing his jeans and pulled them down. "Sawyer, what the hell?"  
"You've been so good you deserve a reward. Shut up and take it. they won't mind." Jack decided he would let Sawyer have him right in the open. It felt daring, he was a rebel and on a high, because he was so fed up of always being the one who does good, the one who would never be expected to do this.

Sawyer had his mouth on Jacks throbbing cock now. "Jesus Sawyer, you're such a tease. You know how hard it is not to have fucked you right in front of them"

"You know how hard it is not to fuck you before we hooked up?"

"You know how hard it is when you have no top on and your jeans are low on your hips and you are all hot and sweaty?"

"Less talk more action."

It didn't take long for Jack to reach his peak, but Sawyer stopped. "Call my name as loud as you can when you come."

"Okay just don't stop, god... do you want me to call you Sawyer? Or James? Or Sexy? Or hot stuff? Or redneck bastard?"

Sawyer bit down, not enough to hurt, but enough to get the message. "Careful Sawyer that's delicate!"

Jack was reaching his peak again, and his breath quickened. "Oh god Sawyer. Yes!" he screamed, as he shot his load into Sawyers mouth.

"Well now they must know" Sawyer remarked.


End file.
